EQG Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: A young Peter Parker who has just became Spider-Man ends up in a portal taking him to the Equestria Girls Earth. He ends up befriending Twilight Sparkel there as she ends up helping him as becomes Spider-Man on this Earth! Starts pre-Friendship Games. Peter/Twilight.
1. Through the Looking Glass

"Alright_ let's go over this one last time, my name is Peter Parker and for the past week I have been the one and only Spider-Man! I think you all know how this goes: I was bitten by a spider, gained these amazing powers, didn't react when I should have to a robber and Uncle Ben paid the price... I learned a lesson about responsibility and I will honour his memory by helping the little people around New York!_"

Fifteen year old Peter Parker woke up in his bedroom in the apartment early in the morning as he yawned and stretched out of bed. Thankfully he had finally had some sleep as the last night he heard one of the neighbour kids screaming insults on his Playstation 4, probably playing that Fortnite game. What was it he called himself there Noobmaster69?

He got up and decided to play some to help himself get the energetic mood to start the day; he made sure the volume dial on his music player was a respectable level as to not annoy Aunt May. He then put it on and played it:

It played _People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul_ by James Brown.

No, let's not go with that one for the moment. He liked the music but something told him he would look stupid dancing to it. He then put on a different one:

It played _We are Golden_ by MIKA.

That felt more like it; he thanked Uncle Ben for introducing him to cool British music like this.

Thinking about Uncle Ben and what had happened to him made him feel a bit depressed, still he was going to honour him by using his powers to help out any people in trouble.

Wearing the costume he had designed and using the web-shooter devices he had built himself with his web formula; it made him feel like he could be like Daredevil, Captain America and the Avengers.

After some dancing in his pyjamas he got changed and looked to his backpack where he had placed some of his valuables including his phone; some books and of course the Spider-Man suit he had managed to put together at a Cosplay workshop at the local youth centre.

It went out perfectly good even if he did say so himself and he had added goggles to help with focusing his vision due to how enhanced his senses are now. He picked it up and was about to go out of his bedroom.

However he stopped when he saw something weird going on with his mirror and he looked at it oddly when he saw it was glowing purple. He reached out curiously wondering if it was like that Alice Through the Looking Glass book he had read when he was younger.

He was unable to prepare himself when he ended up tripping accidentally and falling through it and saw his Aunt May looking at him wide eyed while witnessing it happen.

* * *

Peter yelled as he found himself out of the mirror but managed to get catch his balance before he landed flat face on the... concrete pavement? He looked around and saw that he was now at what seemed to be the entrance of a high school and it looked like he had gone through a statue of a horse. He was then faced with a purple skinned girl with glasses, her hair in a pony tail and a light blue hoodie holding some sort of energy reading device.

They yelled at eachother for a second before they calmed down, "Did you really come through the statue like a portal?" asked the girl bewildered and Peter was able to comprehend that somehow his bedroom mirror became a portal with the other side being a statue of somewhere where there are oddly colored people.

Well he lived in a world where it turned out that the Norse Gods existed all along so he can beleive that somehow someway that it had happened.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and you must tell me what it is like on the other side! Do you breathe air differently; how is the gravity there and what are your internal organs like? Tell me, please!" the girl introduced herself excitedly as Peter was weirded out but calmed down.

"Will nice to meet you; I'm Peter Parker but sorry if this is a portal then I must be going. I was just going through my mirror and I need to go back before my Aunt May wonders where I am." Peter told her before going back to face the statue. he then went forward and hit his head on it. Panicked he then started feeling that it became solid.

"Sorry Peter but it seems for one reason or another the portal seems to be closed off. You might be stuck here." Twilight told him apologetically as Peter stared mouth opened.

"I can't be stuck here! My Aunt May will be worried sick and I have a physics test next week!" Peter screamed wanting to bash his head against the statue until the portal started working again. Twilight put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and he managed to calm down to face her again. "Okay since I am stuck here for the time being I guess I will need to ask a few questions please. So what planet is this; Mars, Jupiter, Tatooine or maybe even Namek?" Peter asked as Twilight shook her head.

"No, this is planet Earth..." Twilight replied but saw Peter's eyes widened and then grew excited again. "Wait, do you come from a planet Earth too?" Twilight asked thinking about the possibilities that this possesses.

"Maybe I have been sent to a sort of counter Earth on the other side of the Sun!" Peter asked thinking out about it but Twilight just blinked at his suggestion.

"Forgive me but that sounds like preposterous." Twilight commented before thinking about it for a second. "I believe you must have come from a world from another universe that is connected parallel to ours. There could be a wider multiverse that exists out there!" Twilight told him with them being excited at the idea that the Multiverse existed.

"So there could be other Earths out there with different history! This Earth could have a radically different history from mine..." Peter explained but then stopped when a thought had occurred to him. "Wait, the Nazis didn't win World War II on this Earth, did they?" Peter asked hesitantly and Twilight vigorously shook her head and Twilight felt relieved.

"Well, tell you what Peter, there is something strange going on at this school and I have been sneaking here to monitor the activity. I have a lab at home with my readings so I can take you there and you can stay here until we discover how to use the energy to send you home." Twilight offered to him and Peter thought it was his best option.

Peter thanked her and Twilight told him to follow her as they walked up the pavement. They ended up seeing a speeding car on the road which had them concerned. "Hold this please; it will be over in a moment." Peter told Twilight quickly passing her his backpack after taking out his mask.

Peter put his on as he then ran to the road to get in front of the car, "Peter, what are you doing..." Twilight screamed but paused when she saw Peter use his hands to actually stop the car with little effort. The few people out at the time were in shock and one had started filming on his phone when he saw Peter running to the road wearing his mask. He thought he was filming an idiot's accident but was shocked to see Peter stop the car.

Peter then ran back to where Twilight was as the guy had stopped filming after Peter stopped the car. Peter had taken off the mask and put it back in his backpack after getting it back with Twilight just blinking. "I will explain later..." Peter told her as she then continued showing him the way back to her house. Twilight was thinking of one thing:

"I_ just found a Superhero from another Earth!_"

**This is not set in the MCU and more based on it. Consider it a remake of Sci Twi and the Spider's Web from my Fimfiction account. **


	2. New Threats

**SEVERAL MONTHS AGO**

_Canterlot High School; and the school were now dealing with the aftermath of a huge magical blast. The student Sunset Shimmer had stolen the crown of the Element of Magic from its true owner Princess Twilight Sparkle and put it on transforming herself into a powerful demon. Twilight Sparkle and the student versions of her 5 friends from Equestria had managed to use the true magic of Friendship to turn the power of the crown against Sunset resulting in the magical blast that turned her and the other students back to normal while causing much damage._

_The Fall Formal Dance was now done and Princess Twilight had gone back to Equestria. However unknown to anyone slowly seeping out of the magic caused were four ghostly spirits of humanoid beings. They were having a look at their surroundings and had a look at their new forms while they could in the dark of night._

_The one called Zephyr saw that she now resembled a living wind._

_The one called Magnum saw that his appearance saw him look like he looked like he was now made of sand and rock._

_The one called Hydron looked like was now made of water._

_Finally their leader Hellfire looked like he was now on fire._

"_Where are we, is this the world we left behind? How long were we stuck in that void?" Hydron questioned noticing the statue and tried to smash through it only to be shocked when his hands just went through it._

_They then gasped terrified of being stuck in ghost like states permanently. Magnum then cried as he then started trying to smash at the pavement only to pause when he saw that the concrete slightly raised up at him. They looked and saw a bit of it stuck to his hands only for it to fall apart._

"_It seems all of our time stuck in that void has left us weak but not powerless, I am sensing strong magic which must have released us but not without some drawbacks. It may take some time before we regain enough strength to make use of our new power." Hellfire stated pondering this development but the other three were not happy with it._

"_So we are just supposed to wait?" Zephyr cried indignantly and Hellfire nodded his head._

"_We have waited a long time already and besides I don't think we may need to wait too long; we will have the magic seeping out of the statue to feed us until we are strong enough. Once we have achieved full power we shall destroy this world and use the magic to travel back to our world and wreak our vengeance." Hellfire explained and the three grinned at the thought of getting revenge on those that had them banished._

"_So with the full power we will be like gods." Magnum asked and Hellfire chuckled darkly as if he said something amusing to their confusion. Hellfire then faced him and said:_

"_My dear friend, we will not be like gods... we will be gods!"_

**PRESENT DAY**

Twilight had showed Peter to her house and asked if he could sneak through to the backyard from the fence while she went through the front door. Peter nodded and making sure no one watched jumped over the fences until he was in her backyard. He then was making sure he could not be seen through the windows.

Twilight went through her door and told her parents that she was going to her lab to work for a bit; they were pleased with her excuse as she met up with Peter in the backyard while bringing her purple and green dog called Spike. Peter said hello to the dog while giving him a quick pet. She then showed him to a shack where they went inside and there was an underground entrance which led a lab of hers.

"You have all this underneath a shack? I feel like the entrance to this should be a Batpole." Peter stated in awe while Twilight was not sure to make the reference that she did not get. Twilight then asked if he could demonstrate what powers he had. Peter grinned as he went and jumped up very high and was now knelling on the roof while sticking to it.

Spike was looking at him in wide eyes and Twilight squealed "that is not scientifically possible, you're not scientifically possible!" Peter then jumped down and then opened up his backpack to show her his Web-Shooters as well as some spare vials of web fluid. Twilight examined it and was shocked to the web that went out. "So you are an Arachnid based superhero..." Twilight asked taking a look at his costume and then noticing the goggles.

"Yeah, you see these powers included making my senses a bit overload. The goggles help me focus when I am wearing the costume. Of course it's been a bit of a slow start since I had only started being Spider-Man a week ago." Peter explained as Twilight pondered a bit in thought while looking over. "So, you said something about studying whatever is happening at that school you found me at?" Peter asked and Twilight showed him to a board where she had put up her findings.

"I have not found much but undoubtedly there is something weird going on at that school, there have been strange readings coming from the school that started several months ago." Twilight explained and Peter thought about it.

"So, do you think it's actually a secret magic school like Hogwarts?" Peter asked and Twilight looked at him oddly and Peter realised they must not have the Harry Potter books here. "Sorry reference you don't get, please continue to the part where it could lead me back home." Peter stated as Twilight shook her head.

"Sorry but at the moment my knowledge of what is going on is quiet limited; before today I didn't realise the statue could have acted as a portal. Still once we find out how it works, we will not only be able to send you home but I can use my findings to help me get into the Everton independent study program!" Twilight said excitedly and they then heard footsteps.

Twilight then quickly put the costume and the Web-Shooters back into Peter's backpack as she motioned for him to hide. Peter then thought quickly and decided to jump back up at the roof, then came in a pink skinned woman as Twilight looked at her with a fake smile.

"Oh hi Cadance, just been busy with my work here and telling Spike about it." Twilight said nervously as Cadance looked at her.

"So I just heard you talking to Spike and the sounds I heard afterwards were just nothing?" Cadance asked and Twilight then nodded quickly. She then looked around and noticed the backpack and Peter found himself coughing a bit due to the dirt up there.

Twilight then nervously faked a cough as Cadance thought about it and then gave a smile. "You know Twilight, if you had someone over then you wouldn't need to hide them. I would love for you to be making friends." Cadance told her as she then walked back up.

Twilight looked up and gave Peter the clear to jump back down again; "Sorry about that, that's Cadance. She's my school's Dean and my brother's wife." Twilight explained to him and Peter thought it over.

"Wait she mentioned she would love for you to be making friends, do you not have many friends?" Peter asked and then began spluttering apologetically when he saw Twilight looking down.

"It's alright Peter, it's competitive about the grades at Crystal Prep and they all look down at me for being the smartest student." Twilight explained to him and Peter then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I am a nerdy geeky outcast at my school as well so I know what it's like; I can be your friend." Peter offered to her and she gave him an appreciative smile. She then showed him to her computer and told him that she had an idea about how to improve his mask.

* * *

Cadance walked back to the house feeling in a good mood, she then said hello to her parents in law who she was staying with her husband until they could afford their own big house nearby. "You seem like you are in a good mood, what happened with Twilight?" Shining Armor her husband asked noticing her and she giggled.

"Nothing Shining." She told him thinking about what happened. She did not buy Twilight's excuse that she was only jsut talking to Spike. She had noticed the backpack that clearly did not belong to her and she heard a boy's cough so Twilight was obviously hiding someone she had brought over there.

Twilight must be too embarrassed to let them know about it and there could only be one explanation for that:

She had brought a boy over!

She would keep quiet about it and let this be Twilight's secret and knowing her husband would be wanting to give this boy the overprotective older brother routine.


End file.
